In the End
by AlwaysER-AlwaysCarby2
Summary: A pregnant teen comes into the ER and changes Abby's life. A Carby as well!
1. Typical Shift

Title: In The End   
Rating: PG, I mean nothing risque in here at all!   
Spoilers: A few, nothing you didn't see coming though.   
Summary: A pregnant teenager comes into the ER and helps to change the lives of everyone who is working there. (A Carby mixed in!)   
Author's Note: A Carby!! I have had this idea on my mind for the longest time. I finally put it into words. Lemme know what you think.   
Disclaimer: I only wrote the story, I own nada. Not the characters. That's all NBC!   
------------------------------------   
  
12:00 AM  
Abby sighed. She really didn't want to start another shift, she was tired and crabby. She had watched Julia, Susan and Chucks baby last night and she was a real handle. It took her forever to get her to stop crying long enough to change her, and then 3 hours to get her to fall asleep. Then to top it off. Susan and Chuck had said they would be back by 11, but didn't return till 1 AM. Abby truthfully didn't blame them. It was their first time out since Susan had had the baby. But she did need to work the next day.  
Oh well, she was here any ways. No point in complaining now.   
"Where you out partying all last night?" Frank asked her as she approached the Admit Desk.  
"No, just baby sitting.  
"Need the extra money? 'Cause my niece just had a kid, I am sure that she would love to have a baby sitter.  
"Thanks Frank but I am good." Abby said as she grabbed a patient chart.   
"Hey Chen, anything I should know?  
"Umm... not really. It was a busy day but we managed to clear everyone out. I am out of here. Oh by the way, don't bother Carter, he is sleeping in exam two.  
"I thought he was on this this shift.  
"He is, he spent the day here."   
"Oh."  
"Yea, he is having it rough." Chen said, heading towards the lounge.  
God poor Carter, Abby thought. She understood though why he didn't want to be at home. It probably reminded him too much of what had happened. She still couldn't believe all that had happened in the last, what was it, two weeks? First the baby died and then Kem left. Abby couldn't believe how much things had changed.   
When Carter first came back from Africa, with Kem, Abby was jealous. She wanted anything to be in Kem's shoes. She really missed Carter. Now, she was glad that she wasn't in either of their shoes.   
She was confused though, on how she felt now. She still loved Carter of course. But she was doubting anything ever happening again. Carter had been set back so much. He was drinking, smoking. Ironically he was doing everything he had been patronizing Abby for. She understood why though, and she hoped that this would help Carter understand why she used to smoke and drink.   
She couldn't be prouder that she quit. Every day she woke up proud of herself. Maybe tired and groggy. But proud of everything she had accomplished. She was a doctor. It still made her smile to say, it was childish to react this way. But she couldn't help it. She had done so many things. She couldn't be happier. Except well, of course she had no one to share that joy with. She would go home to an empty apartment. She hoped things would change. But she just didn't know how to start dating again. she hadn't really dated, in forever. over two years. She had a fling with a guy named Stan, who rode a motorcycle. But that was just her friend setting her up. It lasted all of two dates.   
She felt so wary, almost afraid of dating now. Almost as if she started again, it would be like admitting to herself that she and Carter would never happen again. She hated the fact she still had feelings for him. Mostly because he had moved on, while she would sometimes catch herself thinking about him, or staring at him with out even noticing. She had moved on in all aspects of her life except that. And she didn't know how to move past that one.   
"Can someone please help me." A young girl, a teenager had just entered the ER. She was clutching her stomach, a large stomach. She was obviously pregnant. Abby rushed over to her.   
"What's wrong? Are you in labor?  
"Yea, I think I am. My water hasn't broken but I am getting contractions.  
"Okay. Frank I need a wheel chair. Can you wheel her up to the OB?  
Just then the patient collapsed next to Abby.  
"Okay then. Frank I need a gurney and clear trauma one  
  
Abby looked behind her to see if anyone had come in with the girl. Instead of seeing that, Abby noticed that the seats in the waiting area were already filling up. Abby was barley 15 minutes in, and already things were getting busy. What a typical shift! 


	2. Secrets

3:00 AM  
"Crap." Abby muttered to herself. She was looking over the charts and x-rays for the pregnant patient who had just been admitted. She had massive internal bleeding. Her liver was enlarged and she had multiple cracked ribs.   
"Wow! That's not pretty. Looks like someone had been beating whoever this is. Pretty badly from the looks of it." Carter was standing behind her.  
"Oh hey. I was just about to come get you. Teenage, white female, 9 months pregnant, gone into labor. She passed out right be the admit desk. She hasn't woken up yet. But when she does there's going to be a lot of things we need to know. And there's a lot she needs to know too.  
"Look at this, her uterus is being squeezed but the enlarged liver, this baby needs to come out. But wait.... Oh my God. Wow. I can't believe this. We can't operate. If we do, the baby will die. Notice the position of the baby's head To properly fix the liver and reduce pressure on the uterus, we would have to cut into the baby. I can't believe I am seeing this.  
"So you mean, either she delivers the baby and she dies. Or she had surgery, and the baby dies.  
"That's it.  
"God...... poor girl.  
"Look she is waking up. I'm going to go talk with her. I want to get a full history first, find out where she got beat so badly.  
"Do you want me to tell her for you.  
"No I can do it.  
Abby couldn't believe this. Poor Carter, this must remind him of his baby dying. Poor girl, Abby didn't even know her name. Most likely if they did have to operate, she would also loose her uterus, she would never be ale to have another child.   
  
"Hi I am Dr. Lockhart.  
"Morning.  
"How are you feeling?  
"I hurt.  
"Well you are in labor. But I need to ask you a few questions. I need to know your name, your age, address, is there anyone we can call, any family."  
Abby noticed when she mentioned family, the girl suddenly looked alarmed. But almost immediately her expression changed.  
"Right. My name is Faith, Faith Swanson. I'm 16.  
"Any one we can call." Abby noticed again the same frightened and furtive look she got when she said that. But it vanished.  
"No, no one.  
Abby was now dreading what she had to do. She knew this was the worst part of her job. Well that and tell people their loved ones had died. She had only just started doing that. As a nurse she had watched doctors do it all the time, but now she had too.  
"Faith, I need to tell you something. This will be hard, but I need you to make a choice and soon. It's very important.  
"Shoot.  
"Okay, you have massive internal bleeding, you have a number of cracked ribs and an enlarged liver. Your liver is pressing down on your uterus, causing the labor. But also causing many more complications. You have a choice. You can have surgery, but the baby would most likely die in the process. And you would probably have to have your uterus removed, meaning you can't have anymore children.  
"And if you don't operate?" she seemed to be taking this very calmly.   
"Then your baby would survive, but you would die from blood loss internally.  
Faith didn't speak. She showed no sign of emotion at all. Almost as if she didn't really take any of it in.  
"Do you understand what I am saying?  
"Don't operate."  
"What?" Abby wasn't exactly sure she was hearing correctly.  
"Don't operate. I want my baby to live." What she was hearing? Here was a teenage girl sacrificing her life for her child, and if she had no family the baby would most likely end up in a orphanage. "But you do understand that you will die then.  
"I know.  
Abby was in shock, she wasn't sure if she had explained everything correctly. Faith seemed to be completely sane.  
  
"Think we should see if we can find someone?" Abby asked Carter, she had stepped out into the hall with him. Not so much seeking his approval, she was going to do it. She was mostly just telling him what she was going to do in the form of a question.  
"Don't bother, she said there was no one." Abby couldn't believe that Carter was acting this was normally he would be eager and ready to help her see if he could find any family. She understood though, he had been so different now that Kem was gone. She couldn't completely tell what he was mourning more, the loss of Kem or the baby. She didn't want to be the one to ask though.  
Abby wanted to know more, she felt like there was something Faith was hiding. She went back into the room.  
"Faith are you sure you want to do this. If you have no family, this baby will be placed in orphanage or foster home.  
"I know.  
"Can I call the father of the baby? Do you know who that is?  
"Yes.  
"Would you like me to call him.....  
"Faith, oh my God faith there you are."  
A man had just walked into the room. He was tall, and with a slight beer belly.  
"Can I help you?  
"This is my daughter."  
Abby glanced at Faith with confusion. He looked nice enough, Abby wondered why Faith didn't want her to call him. Then Abby thought she knew.  
"Dr. Carter is right out in the hall, he can explain her status with you. I just need a few minutes alone with her.  
When he left the room Abby looked back at Faith.  
"Does he know your pregnant?  
Slowly Faith nodded her head.  
"Are you sure there isn't anyone else we can call. Did you want to call the babies father?  
"Don't need to?  
"Why not?" Abby thought this was getting weirder and weirder by the second.  
"He is right there." Faith slowly lifted her head. Staring straight at the man talking to Dr. Carter, Faith's father. 


	3. Possibilities

6:00 AM  
"She claims her father is also the babies father.  
"Did she tell you that?  
"Yes.  
"When I talked to him he seemed really concerned.  
"Should I call social services down?  
"Yea, definitely.  
Just then there was a huge crash behind them. Abby rushed back into the trauma room. There on the floor was Faith her father standing over her, his fist raised. Abby suddenly knew where all the broken ribs and internal bleeding was from.  
As she entered the room, Faith's father noticed Abby there. And leaving Faith where she was, he started heading straight towards Abby. A manic look in his eye. Abby tried running backwards, and had made it out the two doors.  
"Carter" she called. He was still standing there, talking to a nurse.  
Faith's father came charging out of the trauma room and jumped on top of Abby. His fist raised into the air. But Carter came running over. And jumped on top of him. With the help of Malik he pinned him down. Abby was still crumpled on the floor in a ball. Not wanting to look at what happened.   
Just then she felt a hand on her cheek. Her eyes opened and there was Carter. She was breathing heavily now, more from contact between Carter and her than Faith's father.   
"Abby, are you okay." Carter looked really worried. Almost frightened.  
"Yeah, yeah I am okay. Thank you.  
"Of course." He helped her up. She was still breathing heavily though. Not exactly sure of what to do now. She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to kiss him more than anything. But she didn't. She knew that she couldn't. The locked eyes for a second. And Abby felt herself almost melt. Her knees gave way, and she collapsed. But Carter caught her on the way down.   
"Woah. Are you sure you are okay?  
"Yeah, sorry. I dunno what happened.  
Abby had never had her knees give way before, especially because of a guy. She hated herself that that had happened. She didn't know why she couldn't move on. Quickly Abby regained her footing and went back into the trauma room to help Faith.  
Faith was still in ball on the floor. Abby was afraid that he had knocked her out.   
"Faith, Faith?  
"I'm okay." She turned over, but her lower lip was bleeding badly. "He thought I had told you about him. He got mad.  
She was trying to give an explanation. Abby really didn't need one.She glanced out at Carter who had finished talking with a security guard and was now entering the room. They met eyes for a second, both with the same understanding, they both knew which story they believed now.  
"A police officer will probably come in and talk to you soon." Carter said to her.  
Abby was checking with an ultra sound to make sure the baby was still okay while Carter was writing some things down on chart.   
"You too really love each other don't you?" Faith spoke up, filling the silence.  
"What?" Abby looked up shocked at what she was hearing.  
"I was watching out there in the hall. When you were in with me. It's really obvious, you too really love each other.  
Abby felt the color rise in her cheeks. And kept looking down, not daring to look at Carter.  
"When ever she is near, you get this twinkle in your eyes." She was talking to Carter. Abby wasn't sure even how to react.   
"And every time you seem to hear his voice, a small smile creeps onto your face." She was talking to Abby this time, Abby started blushing more. She couldn't help it. She snuck a glance up at Carter, he was blushing too, Abby couldn't believe it.   
"How long have you been married?  
"Oh, were not." Abby answered quickly but then regretted it. She didn't want it to sound like she was glad that they weren't.  
"Dating?  
"Nope." Carter's answered this time.  
"Wow. I just thought, you guys look so much in love.  
"I need to go check something," Carter said. He left the room quickly not looking back.   
"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend him.  
"Don't worry, you didn't he has been through a lot lately though. You were right though, we used to date.  
"I thought so.  
"Do his eyes really twinkle when I am near?  
"Yeah. They do. I thought it was the sweetest thing. Why did you break up if you still love each other.  
"It's complicated, but I don't know if he even likes me anymore. He moved on, he had someone else for a while.  
"I swear either he loves you, well that or there was a light shining directly in his eyes when ever you are near.  
Abby smiled. She was beaming, he still loved her. But wait, she realized, this was just a patients opinion, how could he still love her, he had moved on!  
"Do you still love him?" Faith asked, Abby had no idea what to say, she figured she might as well be honest.  
"As much as I don't want to, yes. I can't help it.  
"What do you mean.  
"We were friends for such a long time, and then we got together, things were really complicated before that though. I mean and even when we got together things were complicated. It ended badly, he was in Africa, he met someone, she got pregnant, he brought her back here. Then the baby died and she left. I don't know where we stand now. I mean we can't really be friend we never really talked about all the stuff that happened. But he couldn't still love me, he moved on, he had someone else.  
"I don't think so.  
"I want to get over him. I really do, I just can't seem to. He still draws me to him and at random times I will catch myself thinking about him, or watching him. God, I just can't stop loving him. It hurts so much to watch someone you love love someone else, but now that she is gone, it hurts even more to know that he is hurting, and I can't do anything.  
"You should tell him.  
"No." Abby couldn't help but laugh at this comment. She couldn't tell Carter. He already had enough on his plate.  
"He still loves you too.  
Abby thought about this, as much as she wanted to believe it, she knew that it couldn't be true. I mean, he had moved on, why else would he have written her that letter?  
"Why are you choosing your child's life over yours?" Abby couldn't help but ask, she had just told this girl everything she had been feeling for the past year, why couldn't she ask a few questions herself?   
"I've lived serving my father, as a sexual slave. I can't stand my life, I live every day feeling gross, disgusting, I don't want to live. If I give this child life, maybe the baby will have a better life than I do, maybe she will go on to do great things. Me, I am already used up. Nothing will amount of my life, so why not give it to someone who can do better?  
As sad as it was, Abby couldn't help but understand what this girl was saying. She was in awe at how this girl could seem so normal after all she had been through.  
"Well you do realize that you will die shortly after the baby is delivered.  
"I know, I just want to see her. If I can see her, then I can imagine all the great things she can come to be, instead of dealing with the reality of what could easily happen. I just hope that she is adopted, maybe that way she actually stands a chance.  
"Would you like me to have someone to come down and talk to you about possible choices on where to place her?" Abby suggested.  
"Unless I knew the person who would adopt her.  
"Well is there anyone who would, anyone you know?  
"Well...... you could." 


	4. Decisions

7:00 AM  
Abby laughed when she said that. She just couldn't help it. Abby, adopt a baby? She could never do it. She would make an awful parent. She always thought that. Then again she also thought she would make an awful doctor, but she was okay, learning as she went along. Abby couldn't even believe she was considering this.  
She couldn't do this. How could she raise a child. But then again, if the child got into a orphanage, she would never really have a parent. But no, Abby couldn't. But she could, this was a huge things staring her in the face. A huge chance, she may never have a kid of her own...... but.... she just didn't know. ----------------------------- While Abby was checking out some other patients, Carter went back in to check on Faith.  
"How are you feeling?  
"All right I guess, I mean that epidural really worked, I can't feel a thing.  
"That's good. You are progressing in the labor nicely.  
"Do you love her?"  
"What?  
"Dr. Lockhart, do you love her?"  
"Um......  
"Sorry if it's a sensitive topic, it just seemed so much like you did. Was I wrong?  
"I don't know.  
"You don't know? You don't know if you love her, or you don't know if it was a sensitive topic." Faith pressed on. Suddenly Carter erupted.  
"NO OKAY! I DON'T KNOW IF I LOVE HER. I MEAN I CAN'T LIVE WITH OUT HER. I STOP LOVING HER. I THINK ABOUT HER ALL THE TIME. ABOUT THE STUPID MISTAKES I MEAN. BUT SHE DOESN'T EVEN FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT ME. I WAS THE STUPID ONE, I WAS THE ONE WHO BROKE UP WITH HER. AND FOR WHAT IN THE END WHAT DID IT GET ME?"  
Carter had suddenly started screaming, he didn't know why. He wasn't mad, it just came out.  
"I'm sorry, I so sorry I didn't mean to shout."  
"I understand.  
"How can I even face her, after all I did to her. I left her, got someone else pregnant. There is no way Abby would even forgive me now!  
"I think you would be surprised. What do you feel.  
"I watch her, and I just feel like crying. Crying for all I left behind. I can't stop loving her, I never did, I never will.  
"Have you told her, told her how you felt?  
"No.  
"You should.  
"I can't."  
"Why?  
"Your coming close to 10 centimeters now, I am going to call someone down from OB to deliver the baby. Then you will have to stay in the ER. You will loose a lot of blood in the delivery, we will try to pump as much blood back, but it may not work. You have many organs we will have to operate on " Carter changed the subject, he didn't want to talk about this. It was to painful.  
"You don't have to operate, I don't want you to. I don't want to live. I'd rather die this way, then of him beating me to death.  
"He is in jail, he can't touch you.  
"He'll get out, come and find me  
"No he wont. You will be protected.  
"That's what they say. But he will want revenge.  
"For what?  
"For me putting him in jail. When anything goes wrong in his life, he blames me for it, he says I bad luck.  
"So you want to die?  
"Well it'll be easier than living.  
"What about the baby.  
Abby walked back into the trauma room now.  
"She is almost ready to deliver, she is almost ten centimeters.  
"Okay lemme call OB down." Abby couldn't believe what she was about to say. "Oh and Faith, the answer is yes, if you still want me to, I will." 


	5. Thank You

Abby couldn't believe she had just said yes. She was going to adopt a baby. Her, Abby! How could she be doing this. I mean... she didn't even know this girl. Or the child, and now she was going to be a mother. What was she thinking?   
She was thinking about the girl. Abby kept reminding herself that. She was thinking about this girl and the child she was about to have. One that would have no home, and no life. She needed Abby. That is what it came down to. That is all. She knew she had to do it. She couldn't explain why. But she knew that she was going to do this, and that it was right. She couldn't explain it. But she knew what she was doing was right.  
"Ummm, Dr. Lockhart?" Faith was calling her. Carter had just left the room to call down an OB doctor.  
"Yes?"  
"Will you really adopt my baby?  
"If you want me to.  
"Why did you say yes?  
"I don't know. But I know I want to do this.  
"Thank you, thank you so much."  
"No that you, I can't explain why, but I am so excited about this.  
Faith smiled. Abby thought she was beautiful. Even if she did have a fat lip.   
"I am going to call down someone from social services they will draw up the papers.  
"Okay. Ummm... but I am starting to feel my contractions again, they hurt a lot.  
"Okay I will be right back I promise.  
  
Abby walked out into the hall where Carter was on the phone.  
"I can't believe that she doesn't want us to operate." Carter said to Abby, shaking his head.  
"She wants to die. We can't do anything about that.  
"I am going to fill out a DNR form right now," OB will be down any second.  
"Can I use the phone?  
"Yeah, I'm done. What where you talking to her about? You'll do what?  
"You'll find out soon.  
"Not going to tell me?  
"You will find out.  
Carter walked away to get a DNR form from the admit desk. Abby picked up the phone.  
"Hi, I need someone down here to fill out adoption papers for a child that is about to be born. Her mother will soon die, it needs to be fast.  
"Are both birth and adoptive parents here?  
"Yes." Abby said, laughing to herself. She was one of the parents.  
"Okay I'll be down.  
Abby walked into the trauma room. Faith was scrunched into a ball in real pain.  
"OB will be down really soon.  
"It hurts so much. I can't stand it.""Lemme call them again.  
Just then Carter walked into the room with Janet Coburn.  
"Hi Abby.  
"Hi.  
"Okay, I am Dr. Coburn, are you ready to have a baby?""I guess.  
"Ummm.... Doctor, are you aware of the situation.  
From the look on Janet's face, Abby could tell that she knew.  
"Wait, we need a DNR signed first.  
Carter had filled out the information on the sheet and now signed it. So did Faith and Abby.  
"Okay, are you ready?  
"I guess." ----------------------  
"It's a girl." Janet said, holding up a screaming baby in her hands.  
"I knew it would be." Faith said, still crying from pain and exahstion. It had taken 45 minutes, and in that time, Abby didn't even want to thing about the condition her uterus, and organs were in. They were probably beyond repair now anyways.   
They took the baby over to be checked out. She was weighed and footprints were done.   
"Everything seems normal." Carter said, he was incharge of looking at the baby.  
Abby was delievering the placenta when the baby was wrapped up and given to Faith. Abby couldn't even get the placenta out, things were such a mess, she was bleeding all over the place. Abby couldn't do anything, the DNR clearly stated she couldn't stop the bleeding, nothing. So Abby got up and walked over to Faith and the baby.  
"She is beautiful." Abby said, almost in awe. Here was a beautiful baby, georgeous. Small, helpless, and soon to be hers. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.   
"She is." Faith agreed. Although Abby could barley hear her voice. She was so weak.   
"We need to wheel her up to the nursery now." A nurse had come down with a baby gurney.  
"We can draw up the papers now," Abby said. She knew this was the last time Faith would ever see this child. She would die soon.  
"Okay." Faith placed the baby in the bed. "Thank you Abby. I know she will be amazing. I completely trust you.  
Abby had the adoption papers in her hand while the social worker stood above them. Carter had left the room along with Dr. Coburn. Abby was thankful, she didn't want Carter to know yet what she had done.  
Abby signed along with Faith everything that needed to be done. Faith was giving Abby full custody of the child. She now officially was Abby's. She could take her home tonight.  
"Oh my god." Abby said aloud as the worker left the room, he was heading upstairs to file the papers with the state. In an hour, the baby would be Abby's.  
"What?""I am going to have a baby!  
"I know. Thank you for taking her.  
"No thank you, I don't know why, I mean I should be terrified. I probably shouldn't even be doing this, but I am so excited."  
"What do you want to name her," Faith asked.  
"You are her mother, you name her.  
"Can I name her after my mother?  
"Where is your mother?  
"She died. That is when my dad got mad, he blamed me.  
God, Abby thought. Faith has had such a hard life.  
"Well what was her name?""Elizabeth.  
"That's a beautiful name."  
"I liked it too.  
"Elizabeth..... what?  
"Elizabeth Margret.  
Abby thought about this. Margret was her mothers real name, she didn't want to name her daughter after her mother.  
"That sounds nice." Abby thought, oh well. It did sound pretty.  
"Elizabeth Margret Lockhart.  
"I like that.  
"So do I.  
"How are you feeling?" Abby dared to ask.  
"Well now that you put that pain medication in, I can't really feel much, but I am light headed.  
"That is from all the blood loss.  
"Oh, okay. You know, you don't have to stay with me. I can die alone. I spent most of my life that way.  
"I don't need to leave.  
"Will you go check on the baby?  
"If you want me to. I will also fill out the Birth Certificate.  
"Thank you, thank you so much." 


	6. Hello Baby

9:30 AM  
Abby walked towards the elevator. Happier than she had ever been. She didn't know why, she was now faced with the biggest challenge of her life. Raising a child. But she couldn't feel happier. She had a child, a baby. One she could call her own, although she wasn't really blood related, she didn't care. She had a child.   
Abby knew one reason she was so happy. She now had a child, but she didn't have to worry about passing on the disease, she didn't have to worry that the baby would be bipolar.  
Abby had never been a very spontaneous person. She hated not knowing what was going to happen and right now she couldn't be more in the dark. She had no idea what was going to come next. But she didn't care, for once in her life, she welcomed the complete unknown. It made everything seem so much more..... perfect.  
"I need to fill out a birth certificate." She told a reception clerk.  
"Name?  
"The mothers name is Faith, Faith Swanson."   
"Okay, are you the adoptive parent, we have it under record that the child is to be adopted.  
"Yes, my name is Abigail Lockhart.  
Abby showed them her name tag as well as her licensee.  
"Okay, name of the child?""Elizabeth Margaret Lockhart.  
"Thank you. It's printing now. You will get this, along with a copy of the adoption papers when she is released.  
"When will that be?  
"You can take her now.  
"I have to work until 12.  
"Take her then  
"Thank you.  
Abby went to the nursery window. There she was. Abby was crying, she couldn't believe it, this was the first time she had cried in months. But she was so happy, they were tears of joy.  
  
---------------   
11:30 AM  
Abby walked back to the ER. Carter was standing over Faith in the trauma room. Abby walked in.  
"How is she?  
"She's passed out from blood loss, it wont be long.  
"God," Abby wanted to cry again. But this time for a different reason.  
"Where's the baby?  
"In the nursery.  
"Social work is coming to get her soon?  
"No.  
Carter looked up at Abby.  
"Why not.  
"Because," Abby started, watching Faith. "I adopted her, I am taking her home.  
"You adopted a baby?  
"Yes.  
"Oh my god Abby, what were you thinking?" Carter sounded almost angry, mad.  
"I don't know. But I know I want to do this.  
"Abby..... oh my..... I can't even start." Abby looked at him, he was looking at her in disbelief and she couldn't believe it, but he looked disapproving.  
"Carter don't look at me like that. Maybe it was a stupid move. But there is nothing I can do now. And there is nothing I want to do. I don't know why Carter. But something about Faith, something about that baby, it has sucked me in. I couldn't be more scared, but I couldn't be more sure that I want to do this. I don't know why, but I do know, that I now have a baby. I couldn't be more excited or happy. I'm no longer alone, I have a child. I have never been a person who does things on impulses, but this just felt so right, so perfect. It was a chance staring me in the face, I couldn't not take it. I would feel worse if I hadn't then I do now that I have.  
Carter looked at her, shocked. Not knowing what to do or say. Abby listened to Faith's chest. Very weak pulse. Any time now........ and then she was gone.  
Abby lowered her head. Today had started normally, now she had a baby. How could this be, she didn't know.  
---------   
12:00 PM  
"I can't believe you did this." Carter was talking to her in the lounge.  
"Oh well, too late now.  
"Abby.... you've changed so much." He sounded almost surprised he was saying this.  
"Is that good?" Abby looked up, she didn't know why, but she needed his approval on this."It's amazing, you have become amazing. A completely different person." He sounded happy.  
Abby didn't know what to say to this. She smiled, Carter looked at her, he smiled to. Neither wanted to break the silence. This was the most they had really talked in..... well about a year.  
"I need to talk to Kerry about maternity leave, and then go shopping for baby stuff.  
"Your going to need a lot.  
"I know. Fortunately, because you paid for my tuition, I can afford all I need. Thank you for that.  
"Good luck Abby.  
"Stop by and see her sometime. Please.  
"I will  
Abby headed upstairs. She walked to the desk, signed the release papers, and then walked to the nursery.  
"Here you go." A nurse handed her the baby.  
"Thank you." Abby took the baby in her arms.   
"Hello baby." She said to the sleeping baby in her arms. No one would believe this, she thought. No one, not the nurses, not the doctors, they would all think she was crazy. Oh well, maybe she was. 


	7. Things Change, FAST

Thanks for all the reviews!   
Mrs. Eyre: Those were some of my real misgivings when I wrote this. I was afraid it was way to vague so that it would seem unreal. Your not being picky. You're being realistic. I am going to try to make it more technical now. But when I wrote it, it was kinda on a whim. I wasn't really looking for technicalities. Sorry if that ruined it for you!   
---------------------------   
12:15  
"You need what?" Kerry spun around.  
"I need some time for maternity leave." Abby repeated smiling. Kerry looked shocked. First when Abby said that, she knew Kerry thought that she was pregnant, but now that she had a baby in her arms, Kerry looked even more surprised.   
"Ummm.... wow Abby," Kerry was at a loss for words. "I didn't know, you were pregnant, or were you? I am really confused.  
"No I wasn't pregnant. I just adopted her.  
"You did what?" This time it was Haleh who heard Abby, and approached her.  
"Hey Abby, whose baby is that?" Luka was talking now. He approached her with a smile on his face. Abby looked around all of them to see Carter leaving, he gave her a smile as he left.  
"She is my baby. I adopted her.  
"Everyone stared at Abby in disbelief.  
"I don't really want to tell this over and over again so tell whoever you want. A girl came in this morning in labor, she had many complications, but she could either save her life, or the babies. She chose the baby, but asked me to adopt it. I didn't know what else to do, so I adopted her.  
They were all standing there staring at her.   
"Don't look at me like I am crazy.  
"Abby, you just adopted a baby without any notice or anything. How can we not think you are crazy?" Luka said to her.   
"Well I did, Kerry can I please talk to you?  
"Can I hold her?" Haleh asked  
"Sure." Abby handed the baby off to Haleh, while everyone crowded around, cooing and smiling at her.  
"Kerry all I need is a month. I know it will set me back in my internship, but I need to.  
"I can give you a month.  
"Thank you.  
"What are you going to do after that?  
"I'll find someone to watch her.  
"Good luck Abby.  
"Thanks Kerry.  
Abby walked over to Haleh, who was now surrounded by half the hospital staff.   
"Can I please have her back?" Abby asked.  
"She is adorable Abby. At least you got a cute one.  
"Thanks Chuny.  
Abby took the baby in her arms.   
"Bye you guys. see you in a month.  
"Bye Abby. Good luck.  
Abby walked out into the ambulance bay.  
"Well," she looked down at Elizabeth who was now awake and staring at Abby. "What happens now?"  
-----------------   
12:45  
Abby walked into a baby supplies store and walked up to the counter.   
"Can I help you?  
"I need one of everything, I think.  
"You don't have anything?  
"Nope.  
"Okay, then lets start you off with that basics. 4 to 6 undershirts, , sleeping gowns, six all-in-ones, footed sleepers, receiving blankets hooded towels, baby washcloths, pairs of socks, ages 3 to 6 months. Then diapers, 12 baby bottles with nipples and collars, 2 to 3 bottles of baby shampoo, One large bottle of baby lotion, One large bottle of baby oil, A container of baby powder, One tube of zinc oxide for diaper rash, You will also need a crib or bassinets with at least two to four crib or bassinets sheets, a crib bumper, and two to three crib blankets. You might as well just get a crib, and a baby head holder. That way you don't have to buy both, and the baby can grow into the crib. You may want to consider adding a dust ruffle and some waterproof pads for the crib.  
"Wow that is a lot of stuff. I am taking your word on everything.  
  
------------  
2:00  
Abby walked out of the store about an hour later. She had everything she needed. They were going to deliver the furniture later that day. Right now she had all the other stuff.  
She walked up to her apartment. Elizabeth had fallen asleep because Abby had fed her on the El. Abby opened her apartment and placed the baby on the sofa quickly while she threw together the portable playpen. She then placed the baby in it and started to sort through everything that she had bought. She loved the little baby clothes. Right now though, she needed to make sure everything was set up while the baby was still asleep that way she wouldn't have to do it later. She walked into her bedroom. Cleared away some space, organized a few things so that there was room for a crib and a changing table. She then sorted through all the things she got. The toys would stay in the living room. All the clothes, diapers, mobile, and blankets would go in the bedroom. The bottles and formula would be in the kitchen.   
Just then the buzzer rang. She ran to it, wanting to make sure it didn't upset the baby, who was still sleeping soundly.  
The workers delivered all the things she had ordered. They set up the crib and the changing table. She paid them and they left. She started to make the crib then. Excited for no real reason. Just that she couldn't believe that she was making a bed for her daughter. That sounded so weird to herself. Her daughter. Abby laughed out loud.   
Abby managed to set everything up easily. She had to get everything done by 6. Social work was going to stop by. Because everything had been done so fast with the adoption process. No one had come by to inspect her home or living conditions. They were coming at six and if they didn't feel that the living conditions were suitable they were going to take her back right then.   
Normally Abby wouldn't have gotten the baby right away. they would have had to check the home out first. But because Abby was a doctor at the their hospital they made an exception. 


	8. It's Okay

Thanks for the reviews.   
AA : I did some reasearch on this topic. From the things I read the baby has about a 25% chance of retardation, diseases, or being deformed. I realized before I wrote this that this problem might come up. But you have to realize, many of these stories aren't very medically accurate. Sorry if that ruined it for you, but it's the idea of the story that is important.   
--------------------   
6:30 PM  
Abby was exhausted. The social worker had just come by, she had approved the house and so Abby was going to get to keep the baby. They would be doing another inspection in about 3 months just to make sure everything was still okay. But for now, everything was perfect.   
Abby picked up Elizabeth. She had been crying on and off for the past hour, Abby figured it was time to feed her, so she had started to warm up the milk.  
Abby had just sat down to feed her when to buzzer rang again. She wondered if it was social work coming back so she buzzed them in. She then heard a knock on her door.  
"Come in, it's not locked." Abby wondered who it could be.  
Carter entered the room. Looking tired and as if he had been crying.  
"Oh my God Carter," Abby was shocked. "Are you all right.  
"Yeah." He said gruffly.  
Abby stood up, Elizabeth whined in protest for disturbing her meal.  
"No stay there." Carter said. He shut the door behind him and walked over to Abby and the baby on the couch.   
"What are you doing here?  
"I wanted to apologize.  
"For what?  
"For not being more supportive earlier. What you're doing is an amazing thing. I couldn't be more happy for you.  
"Thank you Carter." Abby was melting inside. She was so drawn to Carter, but, she couldn't tell him that. Not now, not when he was so vulnerable.  
"Do you want to feed her?  
"Okay," Carter looked apprehensive, almost afraid.  
Abby handed Elizabeth to Carter, she didn't cry or complain, she looked quite content. But Carter, Abby saw as she looked at her face, was crying.  
"Carter, what's wrong.  
"I want this Abby. This is supposed to be my child I am feeding, not yours. I am supposed to have a baby.  
"Carter..It's okay...  
"Abby, I can't take this. I can't stand the fact that it's over, everything I thought was real. I mean 6 months ago, everything was perfect. Everything, I mean I was going to have a child, I had a woman I loved, or someone I was convinced I loved. And now it's all gone. And now that it is gone, Abby. I realize all I ever needed and wanted, I had, before the baby, before Kem. All I needed and wanted was what I had with you." Carter didn't take his eyes off the baby. But Abby could see the tears streaming down his face.  
"Oh my God Carter.....  
"No Abby, let me finish. When Gamma died, I was mad, I was mad at her for leaving me, I was mad at you, because when I needed you, I had to share you with your brother. I realize now you did what you had to do. I was selfish, immature, and I was mad, so I couldn't stay, I did what I had ridiculed you for so many times. I ran. When I came back I thought that I was okay, I hadn't gotten over it, but I still waned you. I don't blame you for being so mad at me. But it did hurt. Then Luka wen missing. I had to go get him. You have to understand, it was like with you and Eric. You just had too. You couldn't waste a moment. Then while I was there, I thought that you were still mad, and I was a little too, I was so confused. I thought I was doing the best thing. I wrote you that letter."   
Now Abby was crying too. She couldn't help it, the letter. She hated that letter, that letter had broken her heart. She had sobbed for hours over that letter. That was the letter that had put her back in med school though.   
"I came back, and you were such a different person. You were standing there, almost a doctor. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. But I was distracted. I had my perfect life here. I think I did love Kem, I mean I can't deny that I didn't love her. But.... never as much as I thought. I more loved the idea she had, that of a perfect life. With a baby. That baby was the thing that kept me holding on. I should have noticed the signs though, she really didn't want to be here. Then... the baby died. And things feel apart. She was miserable, so was I. I had lost that dream i had held onto. I proposed to her, I think I was trying to keep that last bit of the perfect life I had with her. But she said no. And she left. It was then that I realized. It was then that I woke up, from a dream that I had been in for the past year. All I ever needed, all I ever wanted. It was right here, right before me. It was you. Abby, I don't know what I was thinking, or doing in the last year. It was dumb and stupid, I can't believe what I left. I don't expect you to forgive me, but you have to know, I love you, I always have.   
Silence hung in the air. Everything was quiet. Everything was silent, even Elizabeth. Abby was crying, tears were running down her cheeks. She had waited so long to hear that.   
Carter got up then suddenly. The baby was crying, Abby was crying, they were all crying. Abby walked over to Carter, he was holding Elizabeth in his arms, she was crying, Abby placed her hands around Carter's neck and she held him. She hugged him, but carefully as to not hurt the baby. Abby put one hand underneath Elizabeth's head and Carter took one hand away and placed it around Abby.   
They stood there, arms intwined. Crying, hugging, and suddenly they were kissing. 


	9. Can't Be Picky

Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming!  
  
8:00 PM  
"We should put her in the crib." Carter said after finally breaking the silence that had held them for what seemed like forever.  
"Yeah." Abby didn't know what to say or do. 24 hours ago, she was baby sitting Chuck and Susan's child. Now suddenly she had a child of her own, and not only that, but she was in the arms of Carter.  
Carter walked into the bedroom. Placing Elizabeth in the crib, he walked back into the living room. To find Abby on the couch in a ball, sobbing.  
"Abby, what is wrong?  
"24 hours ago, I thought I knew what was going to happen the next day in my life. 24 hours ago, I wasn't a mother. Now suddenly I have a baby, suddenly you are here, professing your love for me. Suddenly I just can't help but cry.  
Carter picked Abby up and carried her into the bedroom where Elizabeth was sleeping. He laid her down on the bed and laid next to her.   
"Abby, sometimes random things happen. We can't know what's coming. That is life, it is random.  
"Carter, I have thrown myself into this. What is she has disabilities? The pediatricians said she had about a 25% chance of disabilities. I mean they said that she looks good right now. But Carter, I am so scared.  
"Abby, all you can do is trust. We don't know. She may, but then again she could be completely normal. She isn't deformed, maybe everything will be fine.  
"But what if it's not?""But what if it is?"Abby looked at Carter. As scared as she was, he seemed calm, so sure about what he was saying. She couldn't help but trust him.  
"I love you too," she said, crawling to him on the bed.  
Carter placed his hand around her and pulled her to him. She was crying still, but not as much as before. He held her to him, she started to relax. She slowly drifted off, there in Carter's arms.   
-------------------------   
12:00 PM  
Abby woke up to find herself alone. She shifted on the mattress, the baby was gone too. She sat up. There was Carter in the corner in a rocking chair, the one Abby had ordered, feeding Elizabeth.  
"The baby suits you. You look really good with her.  
"She was whining about a half an hour ago, so I made her a bottle.  
Abby smiled. She was still in her clothes from the day, so she got up pulled out a night shirt and a pair of boxers. She changed, not really caring that Carter was there, not like he hadn't seen her naked before.  
"Is she almost asleep again?  
"No, she just staring at me.  
Abby walked into the kitchen and started to make tea. Carter walked in behind her soon after she took the pot off the stove. He reached into the cabinet to get a cup for himself.  
"Is she asleep?  
"Yeah, she was fighting it, but she eventually went down.  
"Good, I can't believe I am going to be doing this every night. I don't think it has hit me yet, that I have a kid.  
"Well it did happen really fast. Are you okay now.  
Abby turned to face him.  
"I don't know. I am still scared for her, but I think that I will just deal with things as they come."  
Carter walked towards her.   
"Abby, you know I will always be here."  
"Why does that sound familiar?"  
"Huh?  
"I remember, about two years ago. We were in my kitchen, I was crying about my brother, you said you would always be there for me. That you weren't going anywhere." Abby laughed, "Well, we know now how that turned out.  
"Abby, I am sorry, please know that.  
"I know you are.  
"I am really sorry. I can only imagine what it was like for you, watching me, and Kem.  
Abby handed Carter his tea. Looking at him, she forgave him, she really did. He placed his tea on the counter.  
"Don't you want it............"  
Abby had started to say, but was quickly cut off. Carter had leaned down and was kissing her. She had been waiting for this forever. But this was different from the one before. The last had been a consoling kiss, this was different, it was passionate.  
Abby wound her arms around his neck, he leaned down, picking up her legs, carrying her, he started to walk towards the bedroom.  
"The baby," she said quietly, reminding him.  
He turned quickly heading for the couch. Real kinky, Abby thought. The first time they have sex in a year, and they were doing it on a couch. Oh well, first time she was going to have sex with Carter in a year, she couldn't really be picky. 


End file.
